Hate you
by azul renge
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques hate each other terribly, and when their own personal problems start to trouble them, will they be able to like each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. No matter _what_ you say I _had_ to get this out!

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Bleach. It's just one of my most favorite manga/anime. **

**Hate you.**

**Chapter-1 **_  
><em>

It all started when a Sixteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo approached a lonely Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and they became friends forever.

Unfortunately, this is a story which won't be that easily scripted. It will not be an overly sentimental one, it only depends on how you view it. I hope it comes to your liking.

Let me start again.

It all started when a Sixteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo approached the infamous Grimmjow Jaegerjaques in the school's cafeteria.

Grimmjow was infamous, mainly due to two reasons. The first, he was the heir to a notorious Yakuza clan. Most people didn't approach him. Classmates, seniors and even the teachers were lenient with him. And the second, he was a riot. Anybody who stood up to him, didn't stand a chance. He was arrogant, selfish and ruthless. People thought it better not to get in his way. He didn't have any people to call his friends either.

On this day as well, he was sitting alone in the cafeteria after getting his food. Nobody looked at him, nobody dared to even whisper about him while they were in the same room. Grimmjow slid down and got as comfortable as he could in the chair. Pulling his right hand out of his pocket, he was about to take a hold of his eating utensils when a kid stumbled and knocked his hand over, causing the pair of chopsticks to fall down. Grimmjow heard the kid gasp and his body freeze beside him.

The noise in the whole cafeteria came to a halt in an almost comical way and the kid immediately started mumbling, stuttering, whatever it was he desperately tried to do in order to appease Grimmjow, which only helped in irritating him further.

''S-sorry..J-jaegerjaques-san,'' he finally got out and Grimmjow looked down at the kid's face, his blue eyes glared at him and true to his nature, Grimmjow got up and got a hold of the pitiful kid's collar and almost growled in his face, ''Shut up,'' The kid froze up again.

Grimmjow raised his fist and in his mind, it collided with a face. In reality, however, it came in contact with a palm. A warm palm, he noted.

''He said he was sorry,'' Grimmjow stared at the smiling face in front of him and slightly tilted his head to the side, taking in the strewn orange hair which seemed to be a contradiction to the unfaltering emotions in brown eyes staring back at him.

A grin took over Grimmjow's lips, and he narrowed his eyes in a teasing manner, ''Oh yeah?'' And he retracted his fist, putting it in his pocket, the other still gripping the kid's collar tightly, if not tighter, ''And what are you gonna do about that, bastard?'' He challenged the orange head.

Kurosaki Ichigo just stared back at Grimmjow, his smile already gone. Although they belonged to different classes, he had heard things about Grimmjow being a bad ass and being nothing but a tyrant who indulged in his family's occupation. He didn't think much of it as they were just rumors and he knew better than to believe in things as such, and he never had a purpose to interact with Grimmjow either. He was just about to exit the room when he caught sight of the commotion. Ichigo took a glance at the kid, his collar was being gripped roughly and he was shivering like a leaf. His eyes darted between Ichigo and Grimmjow mostly in anxiousness. Sure, Ichigo knew next to nothing about Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and this _was _their first meeting. However, Ichigo realized something important about Grimmjow in that situation. All this talk about him being a bad ass, Ichigo couldn't say he agreed with the little amount of knowledge he had. But what he _could _say though, was that Grimmmjow Jaegerjaques was an ass.

Of course, he wasn't an exact saint, but Ichigo sure didn't beat up innocent people even _after_ they apologized for something. He decided he had no other choice but to fight back as he saw that Grimmjow was clearly picking a fight with him. His smile didn't work to solve anything and in turn, Ichigo felt it fueled his arrogance. Mentally sighing, he raised his hand towards Grimmjow's hand which was holding the kid's collar and held Grimmjow's wrist. He looked at Grimmjow's blue eyes whose gaze was fixed on his own brown ones, glaring at him like Ichigo's whole existence was a huge mistake.

Ichigo took a small moment before repeating himself, ''He said sorry. Why don't you just let it be?'' He squeezed Grimmjow's wrist slightly so as to emphasize his point.

Grimmjow's visually sharp canines showed at how big his lips stretched when he grinned. Grimmjow remembered seeing the brown eyed teen around sometimes. Normally, he wouldn't have remembered a person so quickly given the rarity of him attending school, however, his messy spiky hair just burned itself in his brain. Although now, he decided to reconsider his personal landmark of the guy and change it to Grimmjow beating the shit out of the guy. The hand holding his wrist continued to test his patience and finally, he let go of the kid's collar with a gruff ''Yeah.''

Grimmjow's focus never faltered from brown ones, catching and analyzing the orange head's every small movement. It came naturally to him and mostly polished by experience. So when he noticed the orange head's pupils dilate at Grimmjow's raised fist, he grabbed his chance, and went ahead, directing his fist right into the bastard's face.

Ichigo became alarmed as he looked at the fist coming for his face. Truth be told, he had expected that this might happen, but because Grimmjow didn't react immediately after letting the kid go, his reaction was slow. Luckily for him, it wasn't slow enough. Dodging the punch by turning his head in time, he took a step back.

''Don't look so startled,'' He heard Grimmjow say in a taunting tone of voice, ''Whatever you do,'' Blue eyes sharpened further, ''I promise you..._I'll crush you.''__  
><em>

Anger banged at the back of Ichigo's head. His frown deepened and a corner of his lips perked up. He watched Grimmjow's head slowly tilt to his right as if following a rhythm with the grin on his face never disappearing and in a sudden movement, he watched Grimmjow grab at something and throw it at him. Eyes widening for a moment, Ichigo recognized that the 'something' was a carton of juice and again moved away from being hit.

At that moment, Ichigo's arm and his left shirt collar were caught by someone. In a blur of movement along with hearing his name being yelled, Ichigo's knee was kicked and he was raised off the ground and in the next second he was on the floor, the sudden hit forcing the air out of his lungs. He was then released and he looked up with wide eyes to see a smirking and awfully satisfied face. Grimmjow had just thrown Ichigo off his shoulder using his Judo skills.

Grimmjow looked down at Kurosaki who was obviously dumbstruck. It may have been a cheap move. But _nothing _was cheap in a fight with no rules. That was why it was so dangerous. You _always_ have to be alert. Like when he saw Kurosaki's breath become more controlled and his eyes harden, he immediately stepped away from where Kurosaki's legs were and missed falling down due to Kurosaki kicking his foot. What he didn't expect though, was Kurosaki's speed of recovery. Grimmjow himself was quite fast although his height and weight suggested otherwise. It just so happened, in this situation, that he had underestimated Kurosaki's quickness. Sure, he had dodged his punch and the carton, but the way Kurosaki moved now almost caught him off guard. He was faster than how he had reacted initially.

As a result, when Kurosaki immediately turned around and grabbed his foot and pulled, he lost his balance and fell down with his head hitting hard against the floor. Instantly Grimmjow felt a weight build up on his torso. Glaring up, he found Kurosaki on top of his chest, the bastard's knees pinning his arms down to the floor. The direct lighting coming from the bulb on the ceiling was blocked by Kurosaki's orange head, making his face appear shadowed, but his brown eyes were clearly shining with dislike. Hurriedly wriggling one of his arm free with force, Grimmjow reached for the table and groped for something on it. He watched Kurosaki raise his fist at this in a stance almost ready to strike and right before he did so, Grimmjow smashed the first thing his hand caught on the table into Kurosaki's face. It was cake.

The impact forced Kurosaki to fall off of Grimmjow's chest partially while his leg still remained on him. Sitting up, Grimmjow looked at Kurosaki who was bracing himself on his elbows and a bit of frosting dripped down his cheekbone and down his chin.

Ichigo grit his teeth and his nose scrunched up. He then attempted to exhale out his anger which proved to be futile when the smell of vanilla blocked his senses. His eyes traveled and pinned Grimmjow down with the perfect glare. Moving a bit forward subtly with his leg still on Grimmjow, Ichigo looked down while pretending of doing nothing. He knew he needed to be quick and as sufficient in his attacks as possible. His hand grazed something cold. He looked at it to see what it was and found it to be a can and almost instantly, he grabbed it and threw it at Grimmjow. He was careful to press down on Grimmjow with his leg so he couldn't move as the ass hole's reflex might just tell him to move. However, before it even reached him, Grimmjow diverted it's direction by hitting it with his palm and pulled Ichigo's leg towards him forcing Ichigo nearer to him. This was Ichigo's chance. So before Grimmjow could do anything to him, he let Grimmjow pull him and when he filled up Grimmjow's personal space, he made sure to act fast. He punched right in Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow's head flew back and his upper body fell on a nearby table, making it fall down and scatter all the food kept on it. He breathed sharply through his nose and wished for the piercing pain caused due to his broken skin to fade away. His upper lip hurt like hell and he was sure he would have a nosebleed. He searched the contents on the floor with his hands. Anything. _Anything _that would hurt the fucker. His hand landed on something moist and solid. With out having another thought Grimmjow, threw that spilled bowl of ramen at Ichigo and when he heard a groan, he knew he hit him.

Smirking evilly, Grimmjow raised his head to look at Kurosaki only to have his face to be hit with soba noodles.

''You son of a-'' Grimmjow cursed and leaped on Kurosaki. He grabbed a hold of his hair and forced Kurosaki's cake covered face upwards. The ramen was all over his neck. Kurosaki looked at him with one eye and the other closed in obvious pain. He held Grimmjow's hands and tried to pry them open, but that only made Grimmjow to grab tighter and tug at the hair strands till Kurosaki's neck stretched even further.

Grimmjow was deciding the best way to attack when Kurosaki's hand came up and his fingers tangled in his blue locks and _pulled._ Grimmjow's face scrunched up and he looked at Kurosaki's face. ''Le-lemme go, you basta-'' Kurosaki started only to be cut off when Grimmjow pulled even harder. Kurosaki left his mouth open mid word for a few seconds before he tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hair as well.

This was childish.

This was ridiculous.

They were Sixteen years old. They shouldn't be fighting this way.

But they didn't seem to care. What they did care about though, was winning. So desperately over the other that they didn't care.

However, before they could even state a winner, they were forcibly pulled apart. Even while being pulled apart though, their limbs tried to hit or land a blow on the other, their eyes filled with mixed emotions, the strongest and most prominent being hate. Later they were both sent to wash off before being sent to the staff room. With the cool water hitting not only their faces, but their senses as well, they seemed to have calmed down a bit and seemed to behave so when they stood in front of their respective homeroom teachers.

Ichigo looked at his homeroom teacher's shoulders droop before she sighed and said, ''Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, you do realize the gravity of your mistakes?'' He nodded positively once. Confirming this, she continued saying, ''Kurosaki-kun, you are a good student with good grades excluding the occasional fights. However, your actions mustn't affect or hurt any other students, and wasting food as such...Kurosaki-kun, you are suspended for a week as punishment.'' She said.

''Yes.'' Ichigo accepted. It was true. He never lost his cool so quickly in a fight before. And it was ridiculous how much he wanted to defeat Grimmjow. He just felt provoked and cornered with Grimmjow's words and actions. He peeked a look at Grimmjow's side where he too must have received his share of punishment. Nelliel-sensei was strict when it came to fights, he had heard.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo. his upper lip had a small cut and the bridge of his nose was turning purple. He glared at him while Ichigo did the same. ''Alright Kurosaki-kun, you may leave,'' His teacher said and he brought his attention back to her. Nodding once, he reached for the door and slid it open when another figure came out behind him as well, sliding the door closed. Ichigo stood still for a few seconds with Grimmjow standing beside him.

They both looked at opposite directions, not meeting eye to eye because they were _sure_ something would break down between them at that moment if they did so. Instead, they said one last word of farewell, ''_I Hate you_.''


	2. Sky Blue

Hello! I FINALLY completed writing this! After I read through the thing, I wondered why it was so hard for me to write though...Anyways, I'm happy with it!^^ This is an important chapter for the future of this story and I hope that it is an easy read and you will enjoy it! :)

Also, thanks for all the favs and follows :D

**Note : **For those of you who don't already know, here are some of the terms I have used, 1. Tadaima- I'm back. 2. Bocchama- Young master. 3. Aneki- Elder sister (Yakuza refer to the women of higher status as 'Aneki' because any respective clan of the yakuza consider themselves as one family and hence, use terms like, Aneki, Aniki -older brother etc.,) If you still have any confusion left, please feel free to contact me :)

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Bleach nor any of it's WONDERFUL characters! Here you go-!

* * *

><p><strong>Hate you.<strong>

**Chapter - 2. **

**Sky blue.**

_**Let us go to Grimmjow's past…What was his life like as a child?**_

_**Let's find out-**_

''_Tadaima.'' _A relatively boyish sounding voice spoke out from the foyer of the big house which was built in the traditional Japanese fashion. The black haired nine year old who was the owner of the voice then proceeded to take off his shoes when a bunch of footsteps followed each other hurriedly until they stopped right in front of the young boy.

The boy looked up at the two rows of men sporting their usual dangerous looking features guarding either sides of the entrance hallway. The young boy knew what would happen next and tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows frowning softly while his lips almost forming into a pout. As if at cue, all the men bowed down in sync and shouted out in a beastly roar, ''_WELCOME HOME_, _GRIMMJOW-BOCCHAMA_!'' The young boy sighed and stepped forward, walking past the rows of men and into the house. Turning around the familiar corner, he slid open the door to his room and entered it. He then dropped his bag to the floor and went to his closet. Sliding open the closet's doors he stood on his tiptoes and reached in for the towel placed farther inside the small space.

''Welcome back, Grimmjow.'' A soft yet assertive voice called out. Placing both his feet on the floor, Grimmjow turned his head to look at his mother standing in the door way. She wore a dark coloured kimono. Her long and beautiful raven hair was not tied up and reached her hip bones, framing her fair featured face almost perfectly. ''Kaa-san,'' Grimmjow said while his mother walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. Grimmjow's height reached only till her stomach so his mother bent down, her hand coming up to cup Grimmjow's cheek also revealing her tattoos in the process as her kimono's sleeve pulled back, ''How was your day?'' She asked him with a looked into his mother's stunning grey eyes and answered with a bit of reluctance, ''The usual.''

Grimmjow didn't have any friends. Although he didn't understand everything, he knew that his father was a dangerous person and did harmful work besides hardly ever coming home. He also knew that all the other kids were different than him because he was sure that they weren't greeted by gangsters the moment they step into their homes at the least.

And...he was sure that they hung out at their friends' houses. Played with each other's games and watched movies together...and laughed together. Grimmjow didn't have that. Every instance where he tried to communicate with other kids, was in vain. Once he did manage to befriend a boy when he was younger, but the next day for some reason, he got completely ignored. Grimmjow didn't want to try after that.

Noticing his lowered gaze, Grimmjow's mother patted on the top of Grimmjow's head, making the raven haired boy look back at her with his questioning blue eyes, ''It's going to be alright, Grimmjow.'' She assured her boy with a confident smile. Grimmjow's eyes widened a fraction. It always amazed him how his mother was able to tell what he was feeling.

At the sudden knock against the door frame, the both of them fell out of the silent spell. Grimmjow's mother stood to her full height and turned back to look at the man responsible, her warm features turning into a sharp and cold gaze while she considered him, ''What is it?'' She asked, her tone authoritative. The man bowed once and answered, ''_Aneki, _they have arrived.'' He stated in his gruff tone of voice. ''Alright, we will be right there.'' Grimmjow's mother replied and continued, ''Make sure- that they don't find any lacking in our welcoming.''

''Yes, mam.'' The man obeyed and walked away. Grimmjow stood beside her mother and looked up, ''Who has arrived?'' He asked. A smile took over his mother's features and she put a hand on Grimmjow's head, ''Possibly a friend.''

''What?'' Grimmjow questioned, confusion spread over his features. She smiled again and pulled his cheek, ''Just freshen up and come out.'' Then she walked out of the room leaving Grimmjow more confused.

...

Grimmjow stood outside the door to the room where their guests were in and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he stopped when he listened to the faint murmurs coming from inside the room. Suddenly, he didn't know whether he should go in or not. It was not like he would feel comfortable even if he went in.

It would be like the usual, there would be adults filled inside the room and then he would just feel awkward and uncomfortable as nobody would speak to at that moment, a warm and familiar hand fell on his shoulder. Grimmjow looked up at his mother's smiling face. ''You won't go in?'' She asked. The nine year old looked at the door in thought.

Grimmjow's mother squeezed the boy's shoulder in an attempt to fill him with some of her excitement and pulled him a tad bit closer, ''It's going to be alright, Grimmjow.'' She said and then slid the door open. The room fell silent and all pair of eyes were on them. Grimmjow looked at all the people across the room and his eyes landed on a blonde haired boy almost his age with blue green eyes. Grimmjow's mother urged him to step inside the room by pushing his back lightly with her hand. Grimmjow stepped in with apprehension while a conversion between the adults had already started, ''Grimmjow-kun is so grown up from the last time I have seen him!'' The brown haired woman clad in a grey kimono sitting beside the blonde boy spoke up. Grimmjow heard his mother laugh, ''Well, Kira-kun is just as grown,'' she said.

The brown haired woman then urged the blonde haired boy to get up while Grimmjow's mother made Grimmjow walk towards the boy. ''Grimmjow,'' his mother called, ''This is Izuru Kira-kun. He's a year older than you,'' She said. Izuru Kira smiled brightly and lent his hand forward, ''I'm Kira, nice to meet you, Grimmjow,'' He greeted with a bright expression although his tone of voice was low.

Grimmjow was a bit stunned and took a moment but nevertheless gave his hand and shook Kira's own extended one, ''Nice to meet you too,'' He said.

''Kira-kun will be staying with us for some years, Grimmjow. Make sure that you be a good friend to him.'' She said and instantly, Grimmjow's head snapped up to look at his mother, ''A friend?'' He said, his eyes wide and bright. Grimmjow's mother chuckled, and silently nodded. Grimmjow looked at Izuru and his expression froze making the blonde look at Grimmjow with confusion spread across his features. All of a sudden, Grimmjow felt awkward to look at his new friend, so he tried to look elsewhere as long as it was not at the blonde boy.

Breaking away at his inner thoughts, the brown haired woman got up and bent down to Grimmjow's height. Her voice was loving yet subtle traces of worry were present in it when she spoke, ''Grimmjow-kun, Kira-chan's father and I have an urgent business that we need to attend to in America,'' her black orbs shone with question as she continued, ''I hope that you make sure that Kira-chan isn't lonely. You will, right?'' She asked.

Grimmjow never had a friend before. He didn't even know where to begin acting like a friend. But despite this, he was determined. He was happy. It was all he had ever wanted. A friend. He took a glance at Izuru and when he actually smiled back at Grimmjow, that was all the confirmation that he apparently required; that one last push. Therefore, when Grimmjow answered, he did it with confidence, ''Yes!'' Making both the women smile lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>After the passing of Four years.<strong>

_thud. _

Grimmjow's back hit the dojo's floor harder than the previous falls and again, without wincing, he sat up and wiped the sweat off of his upper lip with the sleeve of his Judo uniform. Eyes filled with determination, the black haired Thirteen year old tried to get up and go against his teacher once more, however, he only managed to grunt due to the pain which shot up from his ankle and immediately held it with both his hands out of reflex.

His teacher, Hisagi Shuuhei bent down and examined Grimmjow's ankle. ''It's sprained,'' he gave his assessment. ''The injury isn't big, but you need to rest it,'' He said. Getting up from his spot, the Judo sensei continued to say, ''Alright, that's it for today. We will resume training after your ankle completely heals.'' He concluded then asked one of the men to take Grimmjow to his room and treat the sprain. The man carried Grimmjow on his back to the boy's room and just as he turned to get the first aid kit, Kira stood in the door way with a meek smile on his face.

''Umm...I heard what had happened and I'll take care of the dressing so, you may leave.'' He said. The man protested but Kira reassured the man and sent him away. Kira sat down in front of Grimmjow on the futon and started dressing the injured ankle. Grimmjow observed the careful way in which Kira took care of his injury which competed with a doctor with awe yet again.

Kira often tended to his injuries and when Grimmjow looked at his friend's skills, he always thought it might have been a hobby. But as time passed by, he kept thinking there might be another reason why Kira learned how to do first-aid. Grimmjow couldn't hold in his curiosity and finally spoke, ''Hey Kira, why do you know how to do this so well?'' he asked the blonde boy.

Kira looked up at Grimmjow and the raven almost caught a sparkle in the Kira's eyes, ''It's my dream, Grimm,'' he said as he carefully completed wrapping the bandage around Grimmjow's bony ankle, ''To become a doctor,'' He finished in a shy tone. Grimmjow's eyes widened, ''A doctor?'' He asked and Kira nodded.

''Whoa, that amazing!'' Grimmjow said brightly and Kira's pale cheeks got dusted with a faint pink.

In Grimmjow's case, he was expected to be the next yakuza head because their family had a long lineage of yakuza blood and he didn't have any escape from it. Thus, he had never even thought about becoming something else and too some extent, it even amazed Grimmjow now because just speaking his wish out made the ever shy and quiet spoken Kira to become so passionate that he was blushing! It took a few moments of comtemplation on Grimmjow's part before the black haired boy spoke up again, ''Why?'' Grimmjow asked and Kira looked up questioningly, ''Why do you wanna become a doctor?''

Kira blinked a couple of times in thought and then spoke up as though he was choosing his words with care, as he always did of course, ''My grandfather died of a really bad illness.'' He said, his tone suddenly feeling quieter, ''I loved him very much but even the doctors couldn't do anything for him. I don't want anybody else to ever suffer like he did. So I hope to become a doctor and help as many people as I can.'' He hearing this confession, Grimmjow was silent for some minutes and just looked at Kira. He had never seen the older boy so determined before that it came as a surprise. He felt that he was hearing something amazing from deep within Kira's mind. He didn't know what to say but after a bit of thought he said, ''I hope you can fulfill your dream then,'' while offering a faint smile. Kira nodded brightly but then he frowned and said;

''But Grimm,'' Kira spoke up, ''I think you need me near you more than anyone.''

Grimmjow tilted his head slightly, ''Huh, why?''

Kira leaned a bit forward and pointed towards Grimmjow's ankle, ''This right here! You get hurt more often than any other person I have ever met.'' He said, making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow, ''That's a given.'' Grimmjow answered, ''I can't learn Judo without getting a little hurt right?'' he said, making Kira frown harder,''In your case, Grimm, you are just reckless. You get hurt every other day!'' he cried.

Grimmjow grinned broadly, ''Then, you will be there to treat my injuries whenever I get hurt right?''

Although Kira's eyebrows knitted together in suspicion, he replied despite himself, ''Only if you promise to not get hurt so often!''

Grimmjow grinned even wider and extended his fist forward, ''Deal!'' he said cheerfully. Kira laughed and bumped his own fist against Grimmjow's saying, ''Deal.''

**...**

Grimmjow walked in the hall way towards his own room. It had been a week since that incident and Grimmjow was just saying good night to Kira. The young boy smiled to himself as he reminisced about the past few years. It was the most fun he had in his life! In just the span of a few months, Grimmjow had become inexpressibly close with Kira. It was almost amazing to him. With his hands in his pockets, he grinned bigger as he walked.

There as he just rounded a corner, he saw light coming from the first room. Grimmjow froze to the spot for a minute or two before he walked as silently as he could to the sliding door and stopped there. He then trained his ears with all his concentration and tried to listen to the voices coming from inside the room.

''And then-...the Shib...their clan...'' Grimmjow's eyes widened at hearing the masculine voice coming from inside the room. His father had come home. He slid the door open just a little to confirm and there he saw, across from his mother sat his father drinking the sake that his wife was pouring him. His father was young and he had heard several people use the word 'handsome' while talking about his father. Grimmjow wasn't scared of his father but the older male was still tough on him. At least in other people's point of view. Grimmjow liked his father to say the least. They weren't that close, but he still liked talking with him.

Now Grimmjow wanted to step in and greet his father, but the conversation inside the room stopped him.

''How's the Izuru kid holding up?'' His father asked as he extended his empty cup.

Grimmjow's mother took the bottle and elegantly tipped the edge of the bottle against the edge of the cup, pouring in the liquid, ''He's a good child. Grimmjow and him became close.''

''Close?'' His father asked before downing the drink, ''I don't mind that however, his parents are coming this weekend,'' his blue gaze fell sharply on his wife, ''As planned, he will be put in training.'' Grimmjow's eyes widened at the words spoken by his father. _Training_ was the term used when a person was taught the ways of the yakuza, to successfully become a yakuza member them self. They started at the lowest class in a clan like doing odd jobs for the more higher positioned members, finally reaching a more suitable position themself. As such, Grimmjow was confused. Why would Kira be joined in a yakuza clan? And so, impulsively sliding open the door completely, he questioned, almost yelling so, ''Why would Kira be put in training?'' He asked.

Grimmjow's parents turned their attention to him and while his mother looked a bit startled, his father seemed unfazed. ''Of course,'' Grimmjow's father started to say, ''Because he would be a future yakuza.'' This made Grimmjow's eyes go wide.

Grimmjow's father put him under his calculating observation and understanding Grimmjow's confusion he explained, ''The Izuru family is a lower yakuza clan, Grimmjow. His mother is the Izuru head however, she married a foreigner. As a given, their power would weaken because the foreigner whom she got married to has no connection to yakuza what so ever.'' Grimmjow slowly, but surely started to understand the situation, ''Therefore, we made a deal with them. They would merge with us so we would help them financially and instead-''

''-Instead they would become our underlings.'' grimmjow finished his father's statement. Grimmjow's father smirked. ''I knew you were a smart kid, Grimmjow.''

Grimmjow's heart beat faster at this realization because Kira, he- ''But Kira has a dream!'' The young boy stated and his father's attention was back on him. Grimmjow continued, ''Kira wishes to become a doctor. If you do this, then he won't be able to fulfill his dream!'' Grimmjow's father's smirk disappeared and his mouth turned into a scowl. Slowly getting up, the older man made his way towards his son, his wife behind him. The yakuza head stopped right in front of Grimmjow and then started to say, ''Everything that happens around you, Grimmjow, is completely for _your _own sake.'' Grimmjow's mother tugged at his husband's elbow and tried to stop him, ''He is too young-'' but was interrupted, ''Nobody else's dreams matter. Only your growth does.'' His father stated bitterly, ''Everybody in this family lives for your best interest, and dies for your best interest and in return, _you _are responsible for their well being- financially or in any other way required.'' The older man's eyes hardened further and in Grimmjow's eyes, he almost looked like a villain, ''I know you can understand this simple point Grimmjow, that in the end, if the leader is weak or_unnecessarily __kind, _the whole family will be brought down.''

Grimmjow stared at his father with widened eyes as an unfamiliar feeling bubbled up in his chest.

His father continued, ''For this sake, sacrifices are to be made. Whether it's their dreams or if it is required, even _blood relations,'' _Grimmjow's father put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and then he leaned forward until their faces were a hand's width apart and said, his voice a low growl, ''Learn to live with consequences, Grimmjow.'' he said, ''In the future, you will be the person that people will depend on- A leader.'' He got up to his full height after saying this. Retrieving his hand from Grimmjow's shoulder, the older man concluded, ''It's good to make friends, but don't come to me with these pathetic excuses, son.''

Grimmjow, for the life of him couldn't figure out what he was feeling. It was intoxicating him and he was on the verge of suffocation. He wanted to say so much, but he didn't know what. Something didn't feel right. _It just wasn't right!_ When tears threatened to fall, he thought it was anger, but it was anger mixed with something else. He never objected his father because although his father's decisions were tough, he never thought against it. He never thought his father's decisions was wrong. Judo for example, although it was his father's choice, he enjoyed practicing was different though. This time, he didn't agree with his father. This time, he felt angry about what his father had said and he came to the conclusion to_not _give up just yet.

So he yelled out, ''You are wrong!'' Grimmjow's father threw up his head as his lips formed into a scowl. ''You are wrong,'' Grimmjow repeated, his blue eyes flaring up with rage as he glared at his father, ''Before I met Kira, nobody spoke to me. Nobody outside this house accepted me, and I was lonely. When I made a friend, when I knew what it meant to have a friend, I realized that it is a great strength. It gave me confidence. It gave me the freedom of trusting a person other than myself.'' He clenched his fists tighter, ''So I will not allow for you to snatch away my friend's dream! I have Kira with me, and that alone gives me the confidence that I can fulfill my_own _dream of making this family more stronger than you can even imagine; _together with my subordinates._''

Grimmjow's breathing was harder than usual but it was even. He looked into his father's eyes without hesitation while the older man's expression remained unchanged. It took another minute for Grimmjow to repeat everything he just said and then he grinned to himself. It was a silent challenge which Grimmjow had just laid down, he knew this very well. But he was not backing away. Silent seconds passed by then Grimmjow turned around and wished good night before retiring to his room, not knowing of his father's worried frown which he rarely ever showed.

**...**

**After two days.**

Grimmjow stood outside of Kira's room. He had heard that Kira's parents had come to get him. Right now he was contemplating whether to go in or not. He could hear mumbled voices from the inside.

The door was slid open then and Grimmjow looked up at his mother standing in the doorway, her lips turned downward and eyes softened as soon as she saw her moved aside out of Grimmjow's way and he looked inside and there he saw Kira with his mother and a blonde foreign man who he assumed was his father.

He took one glance at Kira's face and worry crept up his chest. His friend's bluish green eyes were swollen and red while the skin under his eyes was darker which clearly indicated that Kira had been crying. He wanted to say something but Kira's mother approached him and thanked him. He didn't reply her and kept on looking at his friend who continued to look at the floor.

Grimmjow frowned and started to say, ''Kira, I-''

''-Grimmjow,'' he was cut in, ''I'll be joining you in training after a week.'' Grimmjow's blue eyes widened and immediately frowned, ''You don't have to-''

''-I'll work hard, Grimmjow. For your sake, I'll do my best.'' Kira cut in again. Grimmjow felt a lump in his throat that he felt he _couldn't _swallow. Because when Kira said this, he had been looking at Grimmjow and the black haired thirteen year old caught the emotion in bluish green eyes and Grimmjow's chest tightened impossibly when he recognized the emotion in Kira's eyes because he had already seen it several times in the past-

_Indifference._

Grimmjow realized.

Then Kira walked towards Grimmjow and gave him a small smile as he passed him.

Just like that, Grimmjow's first friend brushed past him.

**...**

Grimmjow closed the door to his room in a quiet movement. The only sounds audible in the room were Grimmjow's foot steps and the rain drops pitter-pattering outside, both of which fell deaf on his ears. Grimmjow approached his ceiling to floor window and slid down the adjacent wall. His head hung low in a frozen thought.

''So,'' He muttered to himself, ''You readily gave up your dream,'' He clenched his fist, and hardened his jaw, the words he wanted to say next stuck in his throat, his eyes teared up in anger despite himself but he feebly managed to stopped them at bay, ''You,'' He said, voice cracking, ''You readily gave up our promise.''

A stray tear slid down his cheek and Grimmjow glared at the opposite wall, the anger inside him bubbling stronger. The words of his father and Kira echoed in his mind.

_Everybody in this family lives for your best interest, and dies for your best interest._

_For your sake, I'll do my best._

Grimmjow clenched his teeth. ''Alright then,'' he said to himself and bit his upper lip, ''I'll become your leader.''

Grimmow reached down and tore off the bandage from his almost healed ankle, ''You will live only for my sake. You will fight for me, and you will die for me?''

He got up and threw the used bandage in the dust bin, ''So be it then. I'll accept your wish.''

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years later.<strong>

It was just the day before the first day of high school and Grimmjow came home. He didn't utter a word as a bunch of footsteps followed each other hurriedly until they stopped right in front the Fifteen year old. Grimmjow didn't give a thought about the looks he was probably getting and just walked through the two rows of people and to his room posing a deaf ear to the welcome home greeting he was getting.

Reaching his room he went to his closet and slid open the small door, taking out a towel for his bath. Just then his mother came in and greeted him, though she stopped mid word, and said instead, ''Grimmjow, you died it blue!'' The surprise was apparent in her voice.

Grimmjow turned his gaze to his mother as she walked towards him. He was taller than her and looked down at her surprised face, ''But why blue?'' She asked.

Although Grimmjow didn't answer it aloud, he thought this;

_Just like the sky, nobody will reach me._


End file.
